Acceptance
by choruschick21
Summary: What happens when it's not Castle who falls in love with Beckett; it's Alexis
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****_This is my first story. It may take me a while to finish the story. I'll be done with school May 31. Enjoy!_**

"Dad! What's the emergency?" I asked, walking in. He had texted me earlier, urging me home. I walked into his room looking for him. Instead, I found Kate stretched out on the bed.

"Hey Kate! Have you seen my dad?" I was trying not to look at her. Every time I looked at her, I get lost in her big, beautiful brown eyes. I knew she had been talking to me because she cupped a hand around my chin to bring my face up. She was so close I could smell cherries. I didn't know what she used but I would find out. Opening my eyes, I saw her pupils were dilated and she was licking her lips.

"Alexis, I texted you. Your dad left his phone here." She whispered in my ear, her breath tickling me. She pressed several kisses along my jaw line until she got to my lips. When she pulled back, I groaned. "Do you want this? Cause I can stop if you want."

"No, I want this. I want YOU! Only you. I want to come home to you. I love you!" Finally closing the space, I groaned in pleasure.

_**Author's note: I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I don't own the show or characters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** So sorry it's been a while. I only have 7 more days left until summer. Enjoy chapter **_

Finally, after three years after I fell in love with Beckett, I told her how I felt. She felt the same way about me. No more hiding in nowhere relationships. I wanted her and I wanted her NOW. Stumbling into my room upstairs, her full lips felt wonderful on my rosebuds ones. When the back of her knees hit the edge of my bed, I pushed her down so I was on top.

"Umph! Alexis, sweetie, you've done this before haven't you?" Kate asked, moaning when I found her pulse point and began sucking on it. I nipped along her neck while my hands were running up and down her sides, tickling her.

"Ashley was my first. It didn't feel right until I tried it with Paige. Anything you wanna try, I'm game." I pulled her sweatshirt over her head and groaned when I saw what she was wearing. "No bra!? Kate, are you trying to kill me?" I placed my mouth on her right nipple and began sucking while my hands played with her hair. Each suck made her moan and made me wetter. When I bit down, she groaned and forced my head to stay down. I paid attention to her left nipple when she flipped us so she was on top.

"My turn!" she said while pulling my t-shirt off. She unhooked the clasp on my bra and went to work on my nipples.

"Kate! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

"Hadn't planned on stopping sweetie."

We jerked up when we heard the front door open and close.

"Alexis? Are you home?" Dad asked.

**_ What did you think? Thanks for the follows guys! Tell me if you'd like to see anything happen between them._**


	3. Chapter 3

_** 2 chapters in 1 day? Crazy! Enjoy!**_

Dressing quickly, I was braiding her hair when Dad knocked.

"Alexis? Kate? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Castle. The door's unlocked. Come on in." Kate said, running her hands up and down my ribs. I was swatting at Kate's hands when he opened the door/

"What's going on? Alexis?" Dad asked as I jumped up off the bed.

"TICKLE WAR!" I yelled as Kate lunged towards me. I managed to sneak up behind her and tickle her. She jumped when I said I won the war.

"No, you've only won the battle little Castle. The war is still being fought." Kate said, looking at me like she wanted to make me forget my name.

"Castle, is it okay if Alexis spends the weekend with me? She said she wanted to, but needed your permission." She didn't ask me because she didn't have room mates or parents walking around and she knew I would say yes.

" Sure, Alexis'll be safe with you. Alexis, don't forget your curfew for Sunday night young lady. Have fun." After he left, I pushed Kate back down onto my bed.

"What were you thinking?" I asked

"I have some toys to show you and we can be as loud as we want without worrying about your dad is what I was thinking. What do ya say? Wanna spend some time with me?"

"YES! Oh God, yes. I LOVE YOU!"

**_ Chapter 4 is being written and will feature some sexy times. :) _**


End file.
